


【TK十日谈】血色金曜（完结）

by swan101



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan101/pseuds/swan101
Summary: 人生妹有彩排 全是现场直播Brief：打赏主播
Relationships: Domoto Tsuyoshi/Domoto Koichi
Kudos: 7





	【TK十日谈】血色金曜（完结）

一切的開始只能說是意外。

“剛，來看這個……”

坐在酒桌隔壁的藝人拍了拍他的肩，遞過了手機，不知道是什麼網站的頁面，掃了一眼就立刻收回了視線。

雖說前輩在鏡頭前常常說偶像是雲上之人，不過人該有的七情六慾，偶像其實也一樣不少，只是……

“看同性自渎也那麼有趣嗎？”

要不是他們太熟，他真要開始懷疑這位朋友有什麼難言之隱了。

“啊？”聽到他語帶疑惑的問話，朋友一臉疑惑地把手撤回去，看了一眼屏幕，馬上臉色一變，“搞什麼，我想給你看的不是這個。”

大概是手滑，碰到了什麼廣告鏈接，頁面直接從趣味寵物投稿跳到了打賞主播頻道，氪金夠多的話，還能對主播提這樣或那樣要求的那種。

“……至少是個妹子也好啊。”

朋友嘟囔著，想關上頁面。剛的腦中卻突然閃過一絲不甚清晰的疑惑，屏幕後面那個人雖然沒有露臉，但他卻覺得似曾相識。

大腦不自覺地開始掃描記憶的每個角落。身為男性，卻有些過於纖細的脖頸，稍稍用力會漲出青筋，還有一張一弛間，無意中跳入剛眼中的小小黑痣……

“再給我看一眼！”

剛猛地搶過手機，朋友嚇了一跳，“你搞什麼，怎麼突然變態了？”

他沒理會，只是瞪著屏幕上的清秀鎖骨想，這一定是他的幻覺，平時一臉冷淡禁慾，帶著某種無機質感的相方，根本讓人覺得他與性無緣，更何況那種過度認真的性格，怎麼可能私下里做這樣的事情。

雖然拼命在說服自己，但疑惑始終橫亙在心中，除此之外，驚異、好奇還有許多他無法分析清楚的情緒也一同在心中膨脹，最終他做了一個讓自己都驚訝的舉動，一邊看著朋友的手機屏幕，一邊用電話撥出了相方的號碼。

順便一說，在公開場合沒有對方號碼也不能算是謊言，因為登錄在通訊錄的名字並不是“堂本光一”嘛！至於是什麼，那是秘密。

鈴聲響了好幾聲，就在剛鬆了口氣，並想嘲笑自己想象力太豐富時，屏幕裡的人的左手突然從被自己弄得已經紅腫的胸前移開，微微顫抖著不知從哪裡摸到電話……看著他把手機往耳聞送，剛握著電話的手也不自覺開始顫抖了，心跳也開始失控。

聽到對方在電話裡氣息不穩的應答，剛差點兒掛斷電話。這不是吧？！他一直以為謹慎自律的相方真實裡如此奔放嗎……太過劇烈的衝擊，讓他產生了一種莫名的惡作劇衝動，故意壓低了聲音，“光一，我以為你討厭鏡頭的……原來要這樣才能满足嗎？讓我猜猜，你現在在想誰……”

“唔……”

從聽筒裡傳來不甚清晰的嗚咽，接著是手機掉落在地上的聲音，剛瞪著屏幕裡被薄汗覆著的軀體不自覺地微微抽搐，呼吸突然也跟著急促了起來。

同樣是男人，他怎麼可能猜不到那是怎麼回事，但眼前這一切太像幻覺，讓他難以相信。

略顯茫然地從屏幕上抬頭，剛才還坐在旁邊的朋友此刻已經挪到了對面，和另外幾個熟人熱火朝天地聊著什麼，不再理會剛突然“發神經”的舉動。因為太過熱鬧，也沒人發現他打過一通電話。

吵鬧聲傳進剛耳中仿佛來自另一空間，遙遠而失真。再低頭，畫面已經變成了一片空白，遠處一片是暖色的墻，但在昏暗中看不真切。屏幕上開始閃過一連串問號？注意到了異常的觀眾們開始騷動，很快，屏幕被快速飛過的彈幕鋪滿。

剛關上了頁面，隔著桌子把手機還給朋友，“抱歉，我有點兒事情，要先走了。”說完，他在朋友們的疑問或起哄聲中快速站起來，離開了這間會員制料理店的包廂。

有些事情，必須要趁著他勇氣還沒消退，快速解決。

門鈴很有耐性地響了很久。

光一只好從被子裡爬出來去開門，管理員這個時候還要上門嗎，未免太敬業了點。

“您有什麼……”

但是，帶著明顯鼻音的聲音戛然而止，從門縫邊看清站在門外的人後，他想要迅速關上們，仿佛這樣就能當做今晚無事發生了。但對方卻不肯給他裝鴕鳥的機會，快速用手拉住了門邊，就這麼僵持了片刻，光一終於還是怕不小心傷到對方的手指，鬆了力氣，任對方打開門，走進了玄關。

面對面的站著，他能感覺到對方呼吸有些不穩，不過看他臉上的表情，卻拿不住他是來斥責他，還是想要嘲笑他，雖然哪一種他都不想聽。

本來偷偷地暗戀同事，時常裝作發呆、實則盯著他花癡就很糟糕了，居然還被他看到了那樣的場面……

不不不，堂本光一你冷靜一下，雖然今晚的事情已經無法挽回，但是，堂本剛並不知道你是因為聽到他突然的耳語才一瀉千里的！就只是自渎不小心被同伴看到而已啊，學校宿舍不也會發生這樣的事情嗎！只是，做的地點有些大膽了而已……終於做好了心裡建設的人，深吸了口氣，說道，“……剛，今晚的事情可不可以保密？我保證再也不會了……我……”

然而……什麼做好了心理建設，話才說到一半，眼睛就開始發酸，在發現自己開始無意中吸鼻子時，光一的聲音也頓住了。

而剛從進門開始就沒有講過話，光一微低著頭，又忍不住偷眼去他的表情。他明白自己的行為不可原諒，但是，和躺在床上撫摸自己不同，被攝像頭拍攝時，讓他想起在工作場合時，會認真盯著屏幕，確認兩人影像時的剛。想要被那樣的神情注視，而且只專注在自己身上，鏡頭的那邊……是剛。就算抱著這樣不切實際的幻想，他也只是偶爾的偶爾才會登錄那個網站。他也從沒想過要打擾剛……

那又不是什麼必須知道的域名，你為什麼要跑去看！而且，為什麼要跑來我家，那通電話還沒有滿足你的好奇心嗎？！雖然自知理虧，但光一卻自己先委屈了起來，“太討厭了，剛到底來做什麼，是想要親口再嘲諷我一通嗎！”

堂本剛其實是來道歉的。

用腳趾頭也能想出來，這樣的隱私任誰都不想暴露。他明明可以選擇關上網頁，不去確定自己心裡的疑問，頂多偶爾在工作時把這件事當小插曲在心裡取樂。

偏偏他就是忍不住想要去確認屏幕後，那個技巧其實很差，卻引誘得他一陣口乾舌燥的男人，到底是不是自少年時就相識的、相處多年的相方。

只是……確定了又如何呢？看著光一原本就泛紅的眼眶，如今又有些水霧瀰漫，自心臟開始蔓延至其他內臟器官的麻痺感就像是在質問自己，“我……”可是道歉的話沒來得及出口，嘴突然被另一個人的嘴唇堵上了。

光一的唇齿散发着甜橙般的甜蜜气息，但是……技巧果然差得要死，啃咬、吸允與其說是誘惑，倒更像發洩。雖然……剛同時也有點兒搞不懂事情為何向這個方向發展。退回一分鐘前，他可從未想過會和男人接吻，而現在他不僅沒有推開相方，還因為接吻導致下身開始起了變化。

……說不定，他也早就想這麼做了呢，一邊與對方接吻，一邊順著他的力道一點點往房間深處移動。

目的地卻不是臥室。

當光一跌跌撞撞地推開書房的大門時，剛急忙一個借力將人撲倒在地毯上……

拜託！你忘記關攝像頭。

可是光一不給他解釋的時間，皺著眉嘟囔了一句“背好痛！”之後，也完全不顧他的阻止，翻身騎到他身上，居高臨下地看著他說，“剛想怎樣都可以喔，當做交換永遠都不要提起這件事了好不好？”

喔！雖然你說得好像很瀟灑，但臉不要這麼紅啊，還一副快要哭的樣子，使勁眨眼也沒用。“……沒有打賞也可以選自己喜歡的姿勢和玩法嗎？”可開口時，卻又忍不住想要欺負人。

或許，無論是他還是相方，今晚都因為這個意外的展開變得扭曲了，若不是這樣，又怎麼會放任兩具肉體貼合得沒有一絲縫隙，想要摩擦、擠壓煨燙著對方呢？

“嗯……因為剛是特別的，”眼淚終於滑落下來，說著半真半假地回答，光一低頭再次吻上對方柔軟的嘴唇，沒有感到阻力，剛主動張開嘴，讓他的舌頭探入，並與他糾纏。明明是纏綿的吻，不知為何又沾上了一點點鹹澀的味道。

騎在對方身上，他能夠感覺到早已勃起的陰莖正抵著他，至少剛的身體沒有排斥他，他感到一絲竊喜，吻延伸到下巴、脖頸，但還來不及繼續下移，就被剛阻止了，“光一不是說，我可以選喜歡的姿勢嗎？”軟軟的聲音還特意湊到了他耳畔，害他幾乎要急促地尖叫。

“那你想怎樣……”

光一抬起頭，微微偏著看向對方問。沒有回答，身下的人只是挺起了上半身，湊過吻他胸前的突起，“這裡，光一剛才揉得好用力，現在還紅紅的呢。”在他靈活地撩撥下，乳首很快挺立了起來，因為被蹂躪得太過，腫脹得發疼。但是和自渎完全不同快感也隨之席捲而來，他喘息著，不知該叫剛停止還是繼續。

身體更加不自覺地後仰，原本壓著對方的姿勢現在幾近攀附。剛短暫地停下來，抓了抓他的手臂，“你抱住我啊，這樣會摔倒，我們又不是摔跤。”

光一被說得臉上又是一紅，他是無數次幻想過這樣的場面，但又從未成真過，他怎麼知道該怎麼做。只是，他不敢邀請剛到床上去，那裡一旦沾染了剛的味道，他就再也沒有了逃避的退路。  
真是個膽小鬼……光一用雙手環住剛的背，這個平日里彬彬有禮的溫和男人，此時卻展現出了陌生的一面，在他身上遊走的帶著薄繭的手指，釋放出令他既恐懼又興奮的野性。

汗水滲了出來，因此在昏暗的燈光中，光一的皮膚顯出珍珠般的光澤，剛又輕輕親吻了他微張的唇，又把他的雙腿分開得更大了一些。“我想這個姿勢可以嗎？”

你真的要問出來嗎！光一的臉這下紅得要滴血了，但想到挑頭的那個是自己，就只好請忍住羞恥回答，“就……就這樣進來……”抬起有些癱軟的身體，坐到了剛的腿間。

其實他毫無經驗，身體的隱秘之處被滾燙的陰莖頂著，卻不得而入，濕漉漉的頂端蹭著他下身，搞得也一塌糊塗，體內的空虛感折磨得眼眶又開始發熱，他有些急躁地想就這樣往下坐。

“等一下，”察覺到了他的意圖，剛急忙阻止，他們是做愛，又不是要血濺當場，這人是想要給他留下什麼心理陰影，讓他再也不敢和別人上床不成？但是，心臟又開始有些發緊，剛抱住光一的臀部，緩慢地、反復地做了幾個戳刺的動作，聽著他如同快要溺斃似地喘息，剛慢慢調整著自己的動作，一點點地讓自己進入到光一的身體。

“啊……”光一整個人顫慄了，夾著雙腿間要命的東西，急促地喘息。剛的陰莖終於整根沒入，看著光一半瞇著迷茫的眼眸，一下又一下撞著對方的身體，快感很快超過了疼痛。被進入的身體內變得愈加潮濕和柔軟，就像是光一無聲的邀請。在他頂入他身體最深處時，滾燙的熱流讓光一痙攣著射出了今晚的第二次。

光一的雙眼被自己的汗水和淚水蒙住了，迷糊中他看到眉宇間仍有些孩子般稚氣的男人湊過來，又輕輕吻了吻他的臉頰，溫和的舉動，卻又說著不講理的話：“……我不想把今晚的事情當做一個春夢，光一也不許忘掉！”

把頭埋進剛剛提出了交往申請的准男朋友懷裡的人，還完全不知道攝像頭還在直播的事情，更不知道當晚擠進直播間欣賞做愛現場——雖然只是應在墻上的模糊影子，但由於聲音太過誘人，導致無數人在手機和電腦前鼻血噴湧——的人數太多，把一個小眾網站的服務器擠癱瘓的事實。

反正，他再也不會打開那個直播賬號了。

只有關於「血色金曜」的傳說，留在了網絡江湖。

END


End file.
